


Miraculous Love

by Halfbloodnation



Series: Miraculous Love [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ? - Freeform, Adrinette bakery AU, Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/M, Miraculous ladybug bakery AU, Pen Pals, Sort of pen pals?, adrienette - Freeform, its compicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfbloodnation/pseuds/Halfbloodnation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng is 19 years old. She has just received her dream job at modeling company Agreste. And her life is going well. Until a man who goes by Chat calls her phone mistakenly, and Adrien Agreste walks into her bakery. Could her once simple life get any more complicated?<br/>______<br/>Adrien Agreste has felt trapped his whole life. At 20 years old, and still under the iron fist of his strict father, he yearns to get out and make a life for himself. And one night, following a drunken escapade with his friends, he calls the phone of a girl named Ladybug. She is smart, funny, and surely she is beautiful. But Adrien also takes a job at a local bakery, and the girl behind the apron is much more than she first cracked up to be. Adrien has always pleaded for change, but was he prepared to battle his heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Turn For The Better, A Turn For The Worst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkPendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkPendragon/gifts).



Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s life was good. She was happy, and she had friends. She had a boy she had an undying crush on, a job at her parents bakery, and she was throwing her life into her designs. But at the moment, she had a problem.

“It will be for a while, I know, and if you can’t handle it, you’re more than welcome to hire some staff under a pay roll.” Maman said, looking nervously at her husband.

Her parents were going overseas to the States for the summer, hoping against everything to truly start up another bakery there. And if it went well, that was great for her parents, but it also meant that her parents would be there all summer. And the next. And the next. And for Marinette, a 19 year old just finishing her first year of lycée (well, her first year at a university, not just secondary school), and was hoping to do some internships this summer. But she couldn’t just disappoint her parents like this, not with them getting such an amazing opportunity.

“No, Maman, it’s really okay, I can handle it.” Marinette kept her gaze on her parents, putting on a fake smile. She could do this. She could make it through the summer and work on her designs the next. She still had time… didn’t she?

“Thank you _mon petit chou,_ you know we wouldn’t ask this of you unless we were sure you could handle it.” Sabine smiled at her daughter, pulling her into a loving hug and giving her forehead a kiss. “I love you.”

Marinette smiled. No matter how hard the job may be, she loved to see her parents be proud of her. And she loved doing things for them to make them smile. “I love you too Maman. And you’re right, I can handle it. It’s no problem, truly.”

After many, many thanks from both her parents, she walked up the stairs and into her room. She had retired to her room for the night after helping clean the bakery counter and tables. But when she got to her desk she was stopped by the sight of the newest edition of _Agreste_ sitting there. It had a note from Alya with a page number scribbled across it in big, bold letters.

She frowned, sitting down in her chair and pulling the magazine open. She flipped from page to page, then finally opened up to find another yellow Post It note on page 53.

**_Monsieur Agreste Style Competition_ **

Winners:

1st : **Marinette Dupain-Cheng** with her line titled “ _Nine Lives_ ”

  * Internship under designer Archer Moreau, Monsieur Agreste’s head designer.



Her heart stopped. Stopped beating. And her lungs quit drawing air. Because she – Marinette Dupain-Cheng was going to be an intern at Gabriel Agreste’s design company! How had she not heard? Why hadn’t they contacted her?

She furiously typed in her password and pulled up her email. _Oh._ She hadn’t checked her email in two weeks. She scrolled down just a bit, and realized she had two missed emails from his head secretary, Nathalie and one from…

Marinette dove for her phone, tapping her foot as she waited for Alya to pick up.

“Hey Mari what do you think?!”

“I think that I just got an email from Adrien Agreste congratulating me for my new internship!” Marinette screamed through the phone, her best friend silent on the other end. She scanned over the words, smiling happily to herself.

“NO WAY! Marinette that’s crazy! Hey, you do realize the internship starts in like a month right?”

“Yeah well, I’ll have my hands full this summer with the bakery so I’ll need to hire some help, but I’ll use every free minute to work on designs.” She scrolled down through the email again, and printed all three on her printer while she talked to Alya.

“Every free minute you aren’t hanging out with your best friends’ right?” She could her the brunettes smile through the phone, and Marinette laughed, holding the phone to her ear as she picked up the pages.

“Of course. And I hate to cut this conversation short notice, but I should probably go give the good news to Maman and Papa before they go to bed.” Marinette said, pulling her double sided tape from her drawer and putting it on the backs of the emails.

Alya chuckled at the end of the line. “Girl, they already know, the Agreste Company sent over a package for you and I’m waiting downstairs to celebrate. Get down here!”

The girl’s eyes widened, and she looked from her trap door, and back to her phone. Then back again. “I’m on my way!” She hung up, but turned back, and grabbed the last sheet of paper. She scanned over Adrien’s email twice before she hung it up amongst all her photos of him. Out of all that had happened, it still made her feel stupid inside for this being the most important part of today. Oh well, she couldn’t control her heart.

She raced downstairs to find Alya, Nino, Nathanaël, and her parents smiling at her from behind a basket full of goodies. She went over and hugged them all, and teared up the slightest bit when they all told her how proud they were. And that meant a lot coming from her closest friends. Especially Nino. Because he was _not_ the sentimental type. He gave his praise only when someone truly earned it, so she felt truly grateful.

In the basket were all types of Agreste style merchandise. She got an advanced copy of next month’s edition of _Agreste_ , signed by the man himself. (Which she poured over for minutes before Nathanaël pulled her away to continue opening her gift.) Next, she had two tops and pants that were obviously meant for working in, but were adorable enough she could wear them out anyway. Then she found chocolates, macaroons, and other sweets. One of the last things was a binder, detailing her work as an Agreste intern and other things the First Place prize came with. And finally, she dug a cardboard cut out from beneath the basket and her eyebrows drew together.

“Was that supposed to be in there?” Nino laughed, glancing at it.

It was a picture of Gabriel’s face, stuck on a Popsicle stick, almost like it could be a mask. She laughed and flipped it to the back. Why would the company send her this? He didn’t exactly seem like the kind of guy who had a sense of humor. The back read:

“Hope you enjoy this! I know I do, I hand these out to about every young person my dad works with and I get the biggest kick out of it. But- maybe don’t bring this to the job or mention it to anyone, not sure dad would exactly be _happy_ I have these… Happy designing _chérie_!

~ Adrien Agreste ~”

“Adrien sent that? And to think – I thought the boy was a stuck up no-good. He seems funnier than you Marinette.” Alya grinned as she nudged her, and Marinette only offered an eye roll in return. She put the gifts back in her box, and turned to her friends, hugging them each in turn.

“Thank you for coming to celebrate with me, I really do appreciate it.”

“Oh you think this is it? We’re totally picking you up for breakfast tomorrow Mari.” Alya pulled on her coat and pulled her long, dip dyed red locks out from under her collar.

She looked at Nino and Nathanaël who nodded in agreement as they grabbed their stuff.

She couldn’t contain the smile that stretched across her lips. An internship at Agreste, an email and present from Adrien himself, and a chance to truly learn how to get her designs out there. It was all coming together beautifully in her life, and she couldn’t think of any three people better to celebrate with.

“Well I guess I’ll see you all tomorrow then?” Marinette gave Alya one last hug as they stood by the door.

“Of course, get some sleep though babe, you look exhausted.”

Marinette couldn’t agree more, and she turned to actually do as much after she’d put her things in her room when her phone started to ring. She scowled at the unrecognizable number, and hesitantly pressed ‘Accept’.

“Hello?” She asked, hoping she knew who was on the other line.

“Hey I know I got out late and that father is going to kill me but I’m at the entrance to the bar so if you could just _please_ get the driver to swing back around-,”

Marinette laughed and took a seat in her chair, though she felt slightly bad for whoever this was that had missed his ride.

“I think you have the wrong number.” She said to the stranger, twirling to face her computer in her desk chair.

The stranger let out a sigh and laughed softly through the line. “I think you’re right. I’m really sorry.”

Marinette shook her head before she realized he probably couldn’t see that. “It’s okay, though it sounds like you’re in a bad situation yeah?”

“It’s pretty bad, but luckily I was smart enough not to get drunk like the rest of my friends and start chatting up women for hire on the other side of the street.”

Marinette stopped scrolling through her email, finger pausing on the mouth. She let out a snort.

“You’re kidding right?”

The guy laughed and she heard him start to walk. “I wish, but I’m being completely truthful. It’s kind of sad really. I think those women could do much better.”

She barked a laugh and covered her mouth. She should probably keep her voice down unless she wanted to wake her parents.

“Well at least you’re having an eventful night, I’m sure it’s a story you’ll never forget.”

~

He shrugged, glancing at his friends across the street. “I don’t know… my friends tend to be idiots on quite a regular basis, this is definitely very far down on the list of weird things they’ve done.”

“You must have some… fun friends huh?” Marinette fiddled with the hem of her shirt as she waited for him to respond. She knew it probably wasn’t the best idea to talk to a strange man on the phone. It actually wasn’t a good idea at all. But… she couldn’t bring herself to shut up.

“I actually can’t stand them and it’s a forced relationship. But I guess when they’re the only friends you have… you learn to tolerate them.”

Suddenly, the smile dropped off her face and she pulled the phone closer to her ear. “That… doesn’t sound fun at all. How long have you been friends?”

He started to count on his fingers as he leaned an elbow against the bench he was sitting on. “Since my last years of primary school but I just can’t remember the year. I’m 20 now though so if that gives you any idea.”

Her ears perked up at that and she sat straighter. “You’re 20?” she asked.

He laughed nervously and ran a hand through his blonde hair. He really hoped he hadn’t just dialed a 12 year old or something. Though this girl definitely sounded older and mature. Cute, too. If there was a way to tell that from someone’s voice. He doubted it, but there was hope.

“Yeah. And you? If you don’t mind me asking.” His phone buzzed with a text from Nathalie, but he was determined to find out this mystery girls age first.

Marinette bit her lip. She didn’t think he was lying about being 20 but that didn’t mean she had to confirm her age-

“It’s okay, and I’m 19. 20 in June.” She held the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she picked up her signed magazine and carried it to her shelf.

Adrien smiled as he heard that, and he reclined into his seat. He was right, then. She was mature. And he had every legal right to hit on this fascinating gem as well. Though he probably wouldn’t do that just yet. He literally just met her. Or called her. Whatever.

“And I assume you’re female?” He joked.

“I’ve no clue how you came to that conclusion sir. You have great ears.”

Adrien laughed and shook his head. He saw that his friends were continuing their drunken journey down the street towards another bar. Great.

“I have an update on my wasted friends, my lady.”

Marinette wasn’t sure where he pulled that nickname from, but she liked it. “Yeah? What have they done now? Did they join the women and start collecting money themselves because that’s actually a pretty respectable job and-,”

Adrien let out a laugh as his friend went flailing on the ground. “As much as I wish that would’ve happened, sadly it didn’t. But one of them did trip and fall on his face. Though… it was much funnier in real life. Kind of a ‘had to be there’ thing.”

“Wow, only five minutes into our friendship and you already make me feel bad for missing out. That’s a talent sir, truly.”

“Friendship you say?” Adrien smiled and glanced down at the black alley cat the slunk from the shadows towards his bench. “I don’t even know your name, so I’d say this is quite an extraordinary friendship already.”

“I can’t just tell you my name, that’d be much too easy don’t you think?” She frowned and swatted at the buzzing figure that flew across her vision.

“Just make something up then.” Adrien hesitantly reached out a hand towards the pet with mottled black fur and bright green eyes. He usually wouldn’t go near animals without an owner, but he had a particular liking for cats. How could he resist?

“How am I supposed to do that?” she asked, finally smiling as the figure landed, taking the form of a ladybug. It was about the only insect she wouldn’t kill on sight. It was mostly because it was her parent’s favorite nickname when she was a child, and it had stuck through grade school as well. One year, all her presents were ladybug themed. You would think that would make Marinette begin to hate the creatures, but she had learned to love them even more afterwards.

“I’ll go first. Call me…” He glanced at his new feline friend, its dirty black coat gleamed in the sunlight, having the appearance of jet black ink. “ _Chat._ ” He decided. “ _Chat Noir._ ”

“Chat Noir… I like it. How’d you decide that?” She lowered her finger to the table, letting the bug crawl across her fingertip.

“While I was talking to you, I made a new little friend who came and sat on the bench with me to keep me company. It seems only fair I honor him with my title.”

She smiled and rolled her eyes, the little legs of the ladybug tickling the pads of her finger.

“Good for him.”

“Your turn.” Adrien said, his fingers now rubbing behind the ears of the cat.

“Ladybug.”

His smile stretched wider and he said, “Ladybug. My Lady. Fits together perfectly no? Why Ladybug?”

“Because my parents used to call me that. And one just landed in my room and is now in the process of crawling over my fingers.” She stood from her chair and opened the door to her terrace, breathing in a big gulp of the fresh air. Warm summer nights in Paris were the best thing to ever exist.

“How coincidental.” Adrien smiled and leaned back in his seat, the cat by his side already getting very comfortable on his designer jeans. Not that he cared, the cat probably liked them more than he did.

“Hey aren’t you like- in desperate need of a ride home? I don’t want to take up your time if there’s someone you need to call.” Even though she didn’t mind at all…

“Oh don’t let that _bug_ you, my lady. The car’s already on its way. In fact, if I got to higher ground I’m sure I could _spot_ it from here.” Adrien was grinning as he heard her gasp on the other line.

Marinette stood in horror, hands frozen on the phone. He did not just make two puns in all of two sentences. “I’m not sure if we can be friends any more Chat. Those puns will be very hard to recover from.”

“Oh no, don’t tell me you don’t like puns. They are my specialty. I was _feline_ great about them too till you just shot me down!” Adrien was wounded. How could she betray him so quickly?

“I’m rolling my eyes. And mentally choking you right now.”

He laughed. “Hey do you think I could get away with taking this cat home?”

Marinette leaned against her railing and scanned the Parisian skyline. “Depends, would whoever you live with be okay with it?”

“I live in a mansion and my dad would kill me if he found out. But then again, he doesn’t exactly let me do anything of my own free will. So there’s that.”

Marinette felt bad for Chat. He truly was a nice guy, but he sounded like he had a pretty rough life. It just showed how having money didn’t at all make someone happy.

“Then I say go for it.”

Marinette and Adrien talked for hours afterwards. She talked him through his panic of getting into the car with the cat, and laughed when he started to freak out while he snuck the pet into his room. And afterwards, when Adrien had provided the pet with food and water, gotten dressed for bed, and climbed in the covers he continued talking to the girl. She had stayed on her terrace while they talked, and retired to her room the change while she listened to Adrien tell his story about traveling to the States on speaker phone. Neither wanted to hang up, so they didn’t. They talked into the night and next day until their exhausted eyes shut and they fell asleep with the other still on the line. And the pair would’ve woken up together on call too, had Adrien’s new cat not walked across the screen and shut down his phone entirely. But it made no matter, because they still woke up well. That morning, Marinette heard her phone’s text tone alarm going off. She opened her bleary eyes and picked it up.

**Chat Noir**

[2 minutes ago]

_Good morning, my lady. I’ll pay you if you can guess how many consecutive hours we talked last night._

Marinette smiled and replied. She had always expected to design clothes. And even run her parents bakery one day. Her life had been preplanned for some time now. But Chat Noir? He was completely unexpected. And she loved that.

* * *

 

**Ladybug**

[now]

_Does ‘too many’ count as a valid answer? ;) Why are you up so early,_ chaton _?_

Adrien Agreste was the happiest cat in the world. Because he finally, truly had a friend. And he was not letting her go.

* * *

 

Marinette sighed as she realized it was almost time to leave to meet her friends for breakfast. She wanted to go. It wasn’t that. But the headache that pounded behind her eyes was becoming increasingly hard to ignore. Chat had finally confessed that they started talking at 9:06 and he said the last time he remembered checking his phone was sometime around 3, right before they’d fallen asleep. It was a solid six hours of conversation and it was a mystery how she still had a voice to talk with.

“Marinette! I’m here to pick you up and Nino is getting impatient so you better drag your butt down here or I will!” Alya called to her oh-so-sweetly from downstairs.

She groaned and slid on clothes, dragging a comb through her hair as she trudged downstairs. She glared bleary eyed at her best friend when she made it down her stairs.

“You look beautiful.” Alya joked, prying the hairbrush out of her hand and tugging her wrist. “C’mon sleeping beauty they’re waiting outside.”

Marinette glanced down at the fuzzy pink cat slippers she had on. Oh no, she must have forgotten her flats… “Alya-,”

“The slippers look fine Mari, I’m starving let’s go.” Her friend pulled her out the door, where an amused Nino, and shocked Nathanaël stood.

Nathanaël walked closer to her, nudging the toe of his sneakers against her slippers. “New fashion trend.”

“Yeah. I call it ‘Sleep Deprived Girl Viciously Dragged Outside By Her Supposed Best Friend’.”

“Wow long name. No wonder it hasn’t gotten big yet.” Nathanaël joked.

“You could always call it ‘SDGVDOBHSBF’.” Nino said, feigning seriousness as he looked at them. Alya then rolled her eyes and pulled him down the street.

The group finally settled on a place to have breakfast, but only after many rounds of different games to determine who gets final pick. Marinette and Alya were beat out by the guys, who said they preferred to eat at her bakery. Which made no sense. Why drag her out of bed and down the block when they could’ve eaten downstairs. Or in her room. Hell, she could’ve slept while they watched TV in her room. But no, they decided to be difficult.

“We’re there all the time.” Alya whined, pulling her hand out of Nino’s and crossing her arms.

“Aww c’mon Al’s, we’ll have just as much fun.” Nino assured her, holding the door so they could walk in.

Marinette stopped at the entrance, glancing at the sign that now hung in the curtained windows.

**_NOW HIRING_ **

So her parents really were going through with the bakery in the States. She was glad for them, if not a little concerned for herself. It was going to be pretty hard managing an internship and running a bakery. But she would manage… She had too.

They took a seat at the bar in front of the cash register, Nino chatting up Tom as he prepared a cupcake order for later this afternoon. It was one of those quiet morning, where the whole of Paris had decided to just stay in bed a little longer, enjoy these first few days of summer. She pulled out her phone as it buzzed.

**Chat Noir**

[now]

_I decided to (finally) get out of the house. But I’m always up early. I’m one of those people who has a stiff, unbending schedule that allows me to do nothing. But hey, at least now I have you to talk to, my lady. ;)_

She rolled her eyes. Last night, when she was talking to Chat, the later it got, the more he flirted. She deduced it was just an effect of the dreariness, but after talking to him this morning, she was beginning to realize it was just how he was. As intriguing as it was, it was still very much annoying.

She glanced up just as the bell above the door jingled, and a short, red haired girl with glasses came in carrying an armful of bags. Marinette groaned. If Sabrina was her, it meant Chloé was not far behind.

“The wicked witch and her evil monkey.” Nathanaël groaned, banging his head on the table.

But Alya seemed unfazed. She leaned over the red head and shook Mari’s arm.

“Hot buns!” she whispered, glancing towards the door.

“Hot buns” was something the four of them made up for code in tough situations. If, one of the four of them were in a public space and found a very fine looking specimen, they’d just say hot buns so no one would get suspicious. But Marinette frowned, looking around for whoever Alya was talking about. She definitely didn’t see any guy who deserved that title around. But it was a quiet day, and she’d already excluded Nino and Nathanaël. Which left Theo, who she was sure Alya wasn’t talking about, and an old couple. She could see someone outside of the store, crouching down to take a picture of the bakeries for hire sign. _Oh maybe that’s who she meant-_

“HOT BUNS!” Marinette cried out, slapping her hands over her mouth and glancing around at the few customers who turned to give her quizzical stares. She had _not_ meant to do that. But the man that was walking through those doors right now… She’d scream it from the tops of all the rooftops in Paris just to see him smile at her.

Adrien Agreste had just walked into the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

And of course he was accompanied by none other than Chloé Bourgeois.

Chloé and she have had quite a few run-ins. Chloé has been to her bakery on multiple occasions, and has been a jerk just about every single one those times too. She hated and loathed Marinette, though Marinette doubted it was as much as Marinette loathed her.

“Oh look, Marinette is being just as psycho as ever.”

She glared at Chloé as she got up and took her shift at the register. Adrien Agreste was standing here and she couldn’t enjoy it because of _her._ Why did she have to ruin everything in Marinette’s life?

“Marinette?” Adrien asked, casting her a dazzling smile.

Marinette’s heart stopped. He said her name. He knew her name! She sort of deflated when she realized that Chloé had been the one to say it first, but he was looking at her like he knew her. Or something along the lines of that.

“Y-yeah I’m- that’s what my- I’m Marinette.” She stuck out her hand to shake his.

He laughed and took her hand in his, giving it a shake. _Adrien Agreste was shaking her hand._ She kept shaking it too till it got awkward and she pulled away, blushing furiously as she pulled out her notepad. Orders. She needed to take their orders.

“You won my father’s design contest.” He said simply, leaning his hand on the counter as he spoke to her.

“You- you remember me?” Her body must be an embarrassing shade of pink now as she stood there, stunned.

“Sorry to break up this get together but I have places I need to be.” Chloé butted in, slamming her cash down on the counter by Marinette.

The designer clenched her fists, controlling her fury as she kindly plastered a smile on her face and grabbed Chloé’s regular. She always had it prepared before she came in so she wouldn’t have to deal with her longer than was necessary.

“Ready to go, Adrien?” She handed off her purse back to Sabrina who stood obediently at her side. She felt bad for the girl.

Adrien glanced up at Marinette, then back at the blonde. “You go ahead Chlo, I have to talk to Marinette here about- uh… competition stuff.” He cleared his throat of the lie and wouldn’t meet Chloé’s eyes directly.

The girl fumed, but just unceremoniously stormed out while Adrien visibly relaxed against the counter. He looked up and gave Marinette a tired smile.

“To answer your question, yes. Of course I remember you. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen a designer as talented as you. I would’ve had no other pick for first place.” He said.

Marinette’s heart was soaring and she bit back a huge smile as she looked down. She hoped Alya was recording this, like she did everything else. But as she so much as met her friend’s eyes she knew she’d melt into a puddle of giddiness right there.

“That’s very- very kind of you. But I’m not very good. I still have a lot to learn.”

Adrien laughed and shook his head. “Don’t underestimate yourself Marinette, you have true potential.” He turned and watched Chloé and Sabrina cross the street. “Hey, I don’t know if this is a family run place, but do you know who I can talk to about getting a job here?”

“You want a job here?” Marinette was very surprised. He didn’t have the time, she knew, and he certainly didn’t need the money.

“Well I finally convinced father to lay off on the modeling so I could- live somewhat of a normal life. And I’ve been thinking it would be really cool to get a job and work to pay for an apartment for myself instead of just having it handed to me.” Adrien blushed and looked away. “Sorry, I’m saying too much.”

“No! No it’s okay. And if you actually do want a job, my parents are available now to talk to. I’d catch them while they aren’t busy because the rest of the week is really hectic.”

The model smiled at her and walked behind the counter, nodding his head at the kitchen door. “Just through there right?

Marinette nodded numbly as she watched him walk away into the kitchen. Her brain and body felt numb. She still hadn’t fully processed the fact that he had just walked in, talked to her, and asked for a job, all in one day. It was so surreal, and she could feel her heart pounding out of her chest. Sure, she’d been a stammering idiot who fumbled over every sentence, but at least she’d talked to him. It was surprising to her that she actually functioned well enough to form words.

She turned back to her three friends who had varying degrees of surprise on their faces. Alya was already jumping up and down and hugging her friend. Nino was looking to where Adrien had left, a smile on his face. And Nathanaël… he looked upset. Though she wasn’t sure why at all. Didn’t he now who that was?!

“I can’t believe it girl. You actually spoke to him!” Alya clapped for her friend.

“How was I? I feel like I sounded like an idiot.” Marinette looked away, embarrassed as she thought back to how she had acted.

“Oh definitely an idiot.” Nino joked, smiling at her. “But I don’t think he minded. He actually seems like a really cool guy.” The DJ said, leaning back in his chair.

“So the man who’s always hated on Mari’s crush on Adrien, now has a man crush on him? Classic.” Alya said, laughing along with Marinette.

“Woah hey no homo, I just think he’s a cool guy, that’s all.”

“Mhm, sure” Alya winked, making Nino scowl.

But Marinette wasn’t paying them any attention, she was already day dreaming about what it would be like to actually work with _Adrien Agreste._ She could see it. But every time she spoke to him, even in her fantasies she stuttered.

“What is he really does end up working here? I’ll never even be able to talk to him.” She pouted, slumping down into her bar stool behind the register.

“Well at least you’ll have all three of your best friends working for you.” Alya rubbed her back reassuringly.

It took a minute for Alya’s words to actually sink in before Marinette’s ears perked, and she gasped. She glanced around at her friends and they were all smiling.

“You guys are going to work here?” she asked excitedly. Alya nodded conformation, and she squealed, hugging them each in turn.

Nathanaël laughed and swept her up in his arm as she gripped him close. She was a bit worried about him. He was her friend, and she loved him, but he wasn’t exactly the best when it came to cooking or baking anything. He was actually really bad.

“I know you’re worried about me baking, but don’t worry, I’m just doing deliveries.”

Marinette laughed a sighed out of relief and nodded. She turned back as her mother poked her head out of the kitchen.

“Marinette, could you come back here for a second?” Sabine asked.

She nodded, straightening her apron and pulling her pigtails tight. She glanced at her friends as she brushed hair out of her face. “How do I look?”

But all she got was an eye roll from Nino as Alya pushed her through the door. She stood stiff as she stood at the door, watching Adrien lean against the counter and joke with her dad. Her mother smiled and walked over to her.

“Oh sweetie he’s perfect. Why don’t you come talk to him and see where you’d think he’d be best to work? You will be his boss after all.”

She opened her mouth to protest. What was she supposed to say? She was just going to stutter and make a fool of herself again.

“H-hey.” She stared at her feet.

Adrien smiled at the girl and turned to face her. “Your parents are awesome, Marinette.”

She laughed nervously and slid the tip of her sneaker through the flour strewn across the floor.

Adrien cleared his throat. “So, I’ve gotten their approval, but would it be okay with you if I worked here? Or do you want to ask me any questions?”

She glanced up at him, surprised to find his cheeks had gotten pink. He hadn’t done this before, she realized. He had been a model his whole life. It wasn’t as if he was at all familiar with how to get a job, and that fact calmed her nerves. If only a bit. He was nervous just like her.

“No, I think I trust you. Besides, anyone who can make Papa laugh so quickly must be worth considering.” She gave him a soft smile, and received one in return. “I think you’d be good at the register. Is there anywhere in particular you’d like to work?” She asked, tucking her bangs behind her ear. Alya and she would be mostly bakery workers. Nathanaël would make deliveries with whoever he decided to hire. And Nino would work register, though she wasn’t sure he was exactly the right kind of people person.

“I could work register. But it might be hard since I’m a little recognizable.” He blushed and scratched his head. “Um, would it be possible to be trained in the kitchen. I know I don’t have much experience. But I learn quickly, and I… really like sweets? If that counts for anything.”

Tom laughed and clapped Adrien on the back. “If anyone can teach you, it’s Marinette. Best baker this place has ever seen.” He winked at his daughter and stepped towards the door by Sabine. “We’ve got to get packed, but you two kids talk and let us know what you decide, Mari.”

Marinette nodded, wiping her hands on her apron as her parents left. She was alone with Adrien, and she had no clue what to say. “Um- I’ll just show you if- I’ll be right back.”

Her cheeks were on fire as she walked out to the register, finding a customer waiting. She took down his order and walked over to her friends. “I know you don’t start work till this weekend, but could you guys maybe help out today? Maman and Papa are packing and I have to train someone.”

Alya grinned at Marinette as she slipped an apron on over her clothes. “Who’s this _someone_?” Alya asked, pulling her curly locks into a ponytail.

“Adrien.” She mumbled, looking away from her, back towards where Adrien was waiting.

“Oh yeah Marinette get it.” Nino said as he moved past her to grab her notepad. He took his spot at the register and winked. “Good luck.” He pushed open the door to the kitchen and Marinette walked in.

Adrien glanced up from his phone and smiled at her. He slid it into his back pocket and took a step towards her. “What’s the plan, boss lady?” His lopsided grin was enough to make her faint on the spot, but she managed to calm herself down. This was a business meeting. It was strictly that and nothing else and she would _not_ think about the fact that Adrien Agreste was standing right in front of her calling her ‘boss lady’.

“W-well I was thinking I could show you basics in my- the kitchen. If you have time of course.” She glanced at him through long lashes, waiting for him to answer. She didn’t want to force him to stay and be trained now, especially when his being hired was such short notice.

“Actually, this is the perfect time. I think I have about…” He glanced at his phone again, frowning, then put it back in his pocket. She wondered if he was waiting for someone to contact him. “3 hours. Will that be enough?”

She pulled out an apron, handing it to him. “Perfect.”

* * *

 

Adrien had never seen someone so uncomfortable around him in his life. The pair of them were only 30 minutes in and Marinette had barely spoke a coherent sentence since they started. He wondered if she was intimidated by him, or if she simply didn’t like him. But he was determined to have a real conversation with her by the end of today. And become decent at baking, of course. But that wasn’t top priority.

“Just- crack it. Try one hand.” She picked up an egg from the mess he had on the table. (Which she’d eyes with contempt every time she saw it.) Her workspace was in tip top shape, and his looked like Hurricane Sandy had blown through, followed by Katrina. And then Sandy came back for a visit. He was jealous of her tidiness to say the least.

With obvious expertise, she cracked three eggs in a row on the side of the bowl, one-handed, and started to mix them. She handed one to him, asking him to repeat what she’d just done.

“Don’t worry, you probably won’t get it the first few tries. Not that I’m doubting you I just- just go ahead.” She blushed and shrunk in on herself, cheeks reddening from embarrassment. He gave her a kind smile, and then turned back to his task.

He rapped the egg on the side of the bowl, poured in the contents, and threw it away, without so much as a drop misplaced. He looked over to where Marinette stood, crossing her arms and frowning at him.

“What’s that about not getting it on my first try?” He rolled up his sleeves, leaning back against the counter with a smug look on his face.

“Get over yourself, we still have a lot to do.”

And they did. Marinette started to warm up to him slowly, and the more she did, the easier things were to understand. She was really a good teacher, and Adrien learned so much from her in just 3 hours, he felt his brain was about to explode. She was about to move on to teaching him about actually frosting a cake, when his phone chimed with a text from Nathalie.

“Oh Marinette I’m sorry- I have a shoot today and I’m already running a bit late.” He furrowed his brows as he sent his assistant a quick text, letting her know he was already on his way. Though he very much wasn’t.

“It’s okay. We got really far today. Can you just sign something really quick and then I’ll let you go?”

He blushed and looked around. He really wasn’t one for autographs… He told her as much.

She coughed a laugh, pulling a document out of a file cabinet in the little office by the kitchen. “It’s for your job. But if you don’t want to sign it…”

His face got red, and he took the papers, signing his signature. “I’m- I’m so sorry I thought-“

“It’s okay. First day starts Monday, is that okay?” she asked, pulling her apron over her head and hanging it on the rack by the kitchen door. He did the same as he brushed flour of his black shirt.

“Yeah, I have the bakery number so if I have any questions I’ll just call. Bye, Marinette.”

She waved goodbye to him as he hurried out the door of the kitchen, then through the entrance. He stopped at the end of the block, glancing back at the small little bakery. Choosing to work there would make his father furious, and it was also a completely spontaneous decision. But Adrien loved it there already. It was filled with life but also incredibly peaceful. And it had managed to feel more warm and happy than his father’s mansion ever had in so many years. Maybe he was becoming the kind of person who took risks. The kind of person who stayed up all night to talk to beautiful strangers who lived in the same city as him. Ladybug was his first risk, and he had a feeling she would inspire many more to come.

* * *

 

**Chat Noir**

[3 Hours Ago] 

_Here I was thinking I had you to keep me company. I’m wounded_ buginette. _Does an alley cat truly have no companionship?_

**Ladybug**

[now]

_Patience Chat. For your_ information, _I was busy having the single most amazing day of my life. So suck it up and be happy for me._

**Chat Noir**

[now]

_Oh, my lady, you must be mistaken. Because I’m pretty sure the best day of your life was when you met me ;) Don’t worry, we all get our days mixed up sometimes, I don’t blame you._

**Ladybug**

[now]

_You’re insufferable. But no. I’m positive today was the best. I met the man of my dreams._

**Chat Noir**

[now]

_We’ve hardly met Bugaboo! But if you really think I’m the one already… then let’s set a date. I prefer something in the fall but if you’re more of a summertime person I can roll with that._

**Ladybug**

[now]

_Goodbye Chat. I have work to do…_

**Chat Noir**

[20 minutes ago]

_But Ladybug, I’m just_ kitten _around with you._

[10 minutes ago]

_Meowch! The silent treatment._

[5 minutes ago]

_My lady?_

**Ladybug**

[now]

_Yes?_

**Chat Noir**

[now]

_I think summertime sounds cat-tastic._

**Ladybug**

[now]

_I hate you._


	2. Frosting, Phone Calls, and a Plagg for good measure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW, IM A HORRIBLE PERSON FOR WAITING THIS LATE TO POST. BUT HERE YOU GO BEAUTIFUL READERS WHO SOMEHOW ENJOY MY FIC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any subscripted numbers its because I wrote words in French and wanted to make sure no one was confused if they don't know any French XD enjoy

Ladybug

[5 minutes ago]

_It’s Monday,_ _kitty! You know what that means…_

**Chat Noir**

[now]

_It couldn’t possibly have_ anything _to do with seeing that guy again huh?_

**Ladybug**

[now]

_:)_

_Hey, why are you up so early today?_

**Chat Noir**

[now]

_Oh! See I have this thing called a life…_

**Ladybug**

[now]

_Smartass._

**Chat Noir**

[now]

_Have fun ;)_

* * *

Adrien bounced on his toes as he checked his watch. He stood a block down from the bakery, dressed in a polo and new pair of khakis. He didn’t want to dress too nice for his first day, but he also didn’t want to look unpresentable. Was this even what you wore to work at a place like this? Was he _over_ dressed? These thoughts and more plagued him as he stood on the street corner, waiting for the right time to head to his job. He’d been so excited and full of nerves, he’d woken up much earlier than he needed to, and had left his house 45 minutes before he needed to. And that was when he planned on getting there early. When he couldn’t wait any longer, he made his way to the little store and the bell above the door chimed.

“Just a second!” Someone called from the back of the shop. Marinette appeared, icing smeared across her cheek as she went still at the sight of him. Her hair was in the same pigtails as the last time he saw her, though instead of the pink apron, she wore a red one with black spots. Adrien smiled softly, he thought back to Ladybug and silently sent her luck with her day. She didn’t seem like someone to get nervous, so this guy must be pretty important…

“Hey” he said, after an awkward pause in which they both stared at each other. Damn him for letting his thoughts wander.

“Hey um, you’re early.” She noted, finally relaxing enough to start gathering menus to set out on the tables.

And there it was. She probably wasn’t even ready for anyone to show up yet. He felt like an idiot. And he internally kicked himself for being one. “Sorry! I woke up early for something and decided to head over after it was over. No use in going back home right?” He really hoped she didn’t ask him what it was. He was horrible at lying. Maybe not horrible, but he hated doing it.

“Oh it’s fine it’s no problem. Actually…” she glanced back at the kitchen, as if deciding something, then shook her head. “Never mind just sit down and I’ll go over what we need to do today when the others are here.”

“Are you sure?” He glanced through the window, and trays of half frosted cupcakes adorned the large tabletop. “I can help.”

Marinette bit her lip and Adrien watched her cheeks heat up. He didn’t get why she was so shy, or if it was just around him. He knew Chloé wasn’t the nicest the last time he’d been here and he sincerely hoped she didn’t think he acted like that.

“You really don’t have to.” But by the flushed look on her face that said she had already been rushing, told him she wanted the help. He walked over and pulled a tan apron off the hook, with the words _Kiss the Cook_ stitched on the front.

Marinette let out a small laugh and her eyes slid from the apron to his face. “That’s Papas’ favorite apron.”

“Oh sorry I didn’t realize.” He made to pull it off his head, but she stopped him with a hand on his arm. With a furious blush, she removed it and looked away.

“It’s okay it suits you.” At that, the redness flushed down her neck and to her ears, past her red earrings. “I mean- the color and it’s-,” she groaned and walked farther into kitchen. “Just follow me.” She picked up a piping bag. He crossed the room as he tied the apron around his waist and listened to her instruction.

“I know we didn’t cover frosting much last time, so luckily this is just a simple chocolate order.”

He raised a brow and took a glance at what looked like over a hundred unfrosted cupcakes. “Simple?” He turned his stare to her.

“Well, some orders are usually much bigger than this. And we just have to frost them, no decorations or toppings.” She placed the tip of the bag to the cupcake and expertly swirled frosting over it. She repeated once more with the cake beside it and then pulled back. “We have a few extra so you can practice on a few first. No one gets it on their first try.” She gave him an encouraging smile and handed him another bag of chocolate frosting.

He leaned down and swirled frosting over his cupcake. It certainly wasn’t as fast as she had done it, but it also didn’t look any different.

She crossed her arms and scowled as he said, “No one gets it on the first try, huh?” he grinned as she rolled her eyes, and preceded to frost another one, then another. He glanced up at her watching him. “You better start frosting I’m already one ahead.”

She let out a breathy laugh and picked up her bag. “It’s not a race.” She did another as he finished his fifth and looked up.

“Five down…”

She scowled, but started frosting much faster. His smile grew wider and he resumed his task. He had a feeling he might like it here.

* * *

 

Marinette hoped against all hope that her friends would show up soon. She liked Adrien, of course she did. But she wasn’t confident enough yet to be with him alone. When he’d shown up 30 minutes early and grinning, it completely disarmed her. Especially after the rush of her parents leaving the night before and having to finish the Bustier’s order all on her own.

But now he was here and frosting cupcakes and catching her off guard with his dazzling smiles. She hated herself. And her hormones. And how she apparently had no control over them whatsoever when he entered the room.

“Uh Marinette I think you won you can stop frosting now.” She snatched her head up to look at him. She gave him a quizzical look, and he nodded his head toward the cupcake she was now frosting. It overflowed with frosting, and so did the three before it. Well so much for not daydreaming. She swallowed her embarrassment though she was sure it showed on her face. She picked up two of the cupcakes and made to throw them in the trash bin, when Adrien stopped her, laughing. Suddenly his hand was on her wrist and easing the sweets out of her hand.

“Don’t throw them away, we can eat those. Unless… that’s a rule here that we can’t? Which I totally understand if that’s the case.”

She shook her head and focused her gaze instead on his apron. “No we can eat them it’s no problem.” She took a seat and blew the hair out of her face that had fallen from her hair ties. He handed her one and dug in. She let her lips raise in a smile at the delight he had in eating it.

“Don’t eat sweets much?” She glanced down at his figure. She knew he was skinny (in the best of ways if his swimsuit photoshoot told her anything) but she hadn’t taken into account how strict of a diet that may have required.

“Almost never. Father doesn’t let me, actually. In fact, I can’t even remember the last time I had cake of any kind.” He glanced down at the half eaten cupcake and sighed.

“How does he feel about you taking this job, then?” She dared to let her eyes focus on his face while he was preoccupied.

He let out a chuckle and leaned back in the chair. “Well to be perfectly honest, he doesn’t know.” He finished eating and wiped his palms, standing and picking up his piping bag as he finished the last few unfrosted cupcakes.

“Oh… Do you think he’ll be angry?” She asked. She watched as Adrien pursed his lips, emotions flashing across his eyes. He set down his frosting and sighed.

“Yes. But there’s nothing I can do about it now. Besides, I wouldn’t want to.” He offered her one of his soft smiles when the double doors to the kitchen burst open.

Alya and Nathanaël walked in, soon followed by a very exhausted looking Nino. Ever since they’d started college, and even before, Nino had been taking late night gigs at clubs around the area to get his name out there. But it also meant he didn’t wake up till the afternoon, sometimes even dinner. And as he slumped down into the chair by Adrien, she could tell the last thing he wanted to be doing was working at 6 AM.

“Is he okay?” Adrien asked, craning his head to see under Nino’s folded arms.

Alya nodded, patting Adrien on the back. “He’s like this a lot. If he’s cranky with you at all just let me know.” She winked and Nino groaned and shifted in discomfort from his spot on the table.

Marinette turned her attention back to the matter ahead and addressed Adrien. “I should probably make some formal introductions.” She turned her head to her three friends and nodded first at Alya. Alya shook his hand and smiled.

“This is Alya she-,”

“Is her best friend. Nice to meet you I’ve heard a lot about you. I usually run the front counter since Nino and Nath aren’t very good people… people.” She retracted her hand from Adrien’s and patted Nino on the back, starting his introductions before Marinette could. Not that she minded, the less talking she did around Adrien the better.

“This is Nino, he helps with deliveries and in the bakery where he’s needed. Though it’s usually just to eat everything he can before Marinette notices.” Nino lifted his head and fixed his bleary eyed glare on her before turning to Adrien and sticking out his hand.

“I’m also Alya’s boyfriend. Though she declined to mention that. Good to meet you.” He let his head drop down back on the counter and he resumed his sleeping.

Adrien had a slightly stunned face as Alya moved onto the third introduction of the day. She put her arm around Nath and looked back at Adrien.

“This is Nathanaël, he’s not a great baker but he's amazing with decorating. Just… Not the baking part. At all.”

Nath rolled his eyes and fidgeted out from under Alya’s arm. He patted his red hair down back across his forehead. He looked down as Adrien stuck out his hand to shake. He took it, and gave an awkward jerk down and pulled his hand away. Marinette eyed him wearily. He'd always been shy, but Nathanaël seemed extremely uncomfortable around Adrien. She dismissed it as him being Nath, she had enough to worry about.

Adrien smiled over at her, and suddenly everyone was looking at her.

“Right. Bakery opens in 20 so I’ll show you where you'll be though I'm pretty sure the three of you know.”

She made sure the register and counter was ready for Alya, gave Nino the list of deliveries to be made for the day, and set Nathanaël up at a small counter to begin decorating. Then she turned to Adrien.

* * *

 

Marinette was terrifying. Truly, utterly terrifying. The first 20 minutes had been great, happy-go-lucky conversation as she walked him through the steps of how the day would play out. She was gentle and patient and listened. But now that the day had started? The minute a customer had walked through the front doors, it's like someone had switched off Marinette and possessed her. She was short with him – not rude or impatient – but it was obvious she had a job to be done and if you weren't helpful you weren't needed. And Adrien loved it. Most of it. Except that every time they had scraps or leftovers he would try to eat them. And apparently that was frowned upon here.

Minutes before his break, Nino waltzed into the kitchen, watching Marinette and making small talk when he snagged a macaroon off the counter and ducked back outside. He gaped at the deejays back as he walked out unnoticed. He made it look so easy.

“Have you finished the second ba-,” she stopped and saw that he was still squinting at Nino as he ate his pastry happily outside. “Are you okay?” She glanced back but the boy had strolled out of sight.

“Yeah fine the second batch is in the oven now and frostings almost ready.” He smiled and she went back to work. While she poured filling into the piping bags, he reached down and snatched the same macaroon off the counter behind her. He released a breath when she kept working. He relaxed back against the counter as he waited for the cakes to finish and Marinette worked contentedly.

“What do you think you're doing?”

Adrien jerked up off the counter and looked at the angry baker. He gave a small nervous laugh and placed the treat back down where he'd gotten it. Except now it had a huge bite taken out of it.

“Are you trying to get on my last nerves, Agreste?” With her hands on her hips and her stare piercing into him, Adrien felt about 2 feet tall. It took all of him not to glance over at Nino outside the window, keeling over in laughter at his expense. He was sure he was about to get a speech when Alya’s voice rang through the kitchen with another order as she clipped it up across the mantle.

“No.” He responded. But Marinette just huffed and returned to her work at a faster pace than usual. Luckily his lunch break was soon, and all of them could take a break. Marinette said she had debated keeping the bakery open all day with different break times, but ultimately decided to close shop for half an hour so they could all rest. Adrien was glad. He needed time to actually talk with everyone else.

But right before the sign was about to be flipped to closed, Alya clipped one last order on the line and resumed work. He took it down and squinted at it. All that was on the receipt was a hastily drawn set on horns and what he guessed to be a pointed tail. He turned to Marinette and she put ingredients away. “What's this mean? Is it some kind of code for close up shop?”

She took it from his hands and started to laugh. “Nope. That just means Chloé’s here. Her orders by the counter over there.” She nodded to a bakery box sitting on the counter by the oven.

“Oh.” He handed the box across the Alya who had an irritated look on her face as she jerked it out of his hand. He supposed Chloé was kind of hard to put up with… But she was still one of his only friends, so he couldn't exactly be happy that she was so obviously hated around here. Not that he would say anything. Well, probably not.

But at last the doors shut and he heard Alya give a cry of relief from the other room. He thought it was completely warranted. Working was much harder than he’d expected. And this bakery was much busier than he’d been lead to believe. Not that he minded, he liked the distraction, but man you could work up a sweat in there.

He made his way into the main restaurant, and exited the bakery, relishing the feel of cool wind on his skin. That oven made it just below 1000 degrees in there and he would definitely need to bring a change of clothes next time.

He slumped down into a chair and pulled out his phone to check his messages.

**Ladybug**

[5 minutes ago] 

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

**Ladybug**

[3 minutes ago]

_Guess who used well-structured sentences and didn't stutter (okay I did but only 3 times! Record breaking) once? This girl._

Adrien laughed and rested his leg across his knee, leaning back in his chair.

**Chat Noir**

[now]

_And I’m so very proud of you, Bugaboo. ;) Though I’m just a little upset you keep talking about other men as if anyone trumps me._

Adrien hesitated before typing –

_Can I call you?_

Her response though, was almost immediate.

**Ladybug**

[now]

_I don't know… I'm sort of at work and I know I'm on break, but still._

Adrien huffed and slumped in his chair. She was always so difficult. He admired that dearly, but sometimes it was irritating.

**Chat Noir**

[now]

_Don't make me_ pun _-ish you, my lady…_

And minutes later, his phone buzzed on his lap. Adrien smiled smugly, he knew she hated his puns. And that had its perks.

“You rang.” A goofy smile lit up his face as her voice carried through the line.

“Only because you threatened me with your _horrible_ literary device.”

He laughed softly and let himself relax. Ladybug made everything better.

“Whatever. They'll grow on you just like I have.”

He heard her scoff but she said nothing.

“Anyway, I actually need your help with something.”

He heard her start walking, and then as she settled. “All ears.”

“I really need to give my cat a name. I've been calling it Small Cat since last week and I really don't think he likes it. I don't like it.” After he had taken the street cat in, he realized how horribly unprepared to care for an animal he was. He had phoned Ladybug, begging for assistance. It just so happened she had a hamster that she had named a Tikki, so at least she had some knowledge of animals. And with her help, he had food and toys and a bed for the cat in no time. But still no name.

“How'd you come up with Tikki anyway?”

She laughed, “I got her for my birthday from Maman, and the theme that year was a luau. I didn't know what to name it, so Manon pointed to a tiki torch and just kept repeating the word over and over. I don’t know why, but it just seemed to fit. And so I let Manon write it above her cage, she spelled it wrong.” Ladybug laughed softly and something rustled softly on the end of the line. “I guess that stuck as well.”

“I like it. But sadly my birthday isn't for a month so we’ll have to come up with something else.” He looked around the street. “Do I just name random objects? Bench? Ooh- how about street? Or pole.”

Her beautiful, tinkling laugh rang through the line and she took a breath. “Pole Cat?” She asked, quieting her giggles.

Adrien smiled. It was pretty funny, but her laugh was so much more enjoyable. “A cats gotta make money somehow. How do you think I get paid?”

“Haha.” There was a pause on her end as she thought. “Wait - you're not serious are you?”

“You never know…” He joked as he glanced back to see Nino inside, sweeping the floor of the kitchen. “Why don’t you think about it, and then tonight you can give me your suggestions.”

Ladybug sighed and stood from where she had rested. “Okay. But don't expect anything too miraculous. Goodbye Chat.”

“ _Adieu,_ my lady.”

She hung up first, as she almost always did, and Adrien stood. He let the cool wind of summer kiss his skin once more before heading back inside.

* * *

 

“So how was your first day?” Alya asked. She leaned against the counter while Nathanaël helped Marinette shelve the flour.

“Good I really like it here.” And he did. He _really_ did. He felt like hell and wanted nothing more than a long nap, but he felt accomplished. And Nino- after his call with Ladybug the two of them had the chance to really talk. And the dude was hilarious. He actually laughed at Adrien’s jokes _and_ puns. He’d shown Adrien some of the music he’d done recently, and it was much better than any club deejay he'd ever heard certainly. It was his first day and he'd already made friends. He might have to work on Nathanaël for some time, but Adrien was sure he'd come around… Eventually. He hoped.

Nino glanced at Alya and smiled. “Has Marinette told you about our employee traditions?” Nino asked, leaning back against the counter. He had a smug look on his face like he knew something Adrien didn't. Adrien hadn't decided whether he liked that or not.

“Um, no?” Adrien really hoped they didn't have some weird initiation process where they’d kidnap him or blindfold him and throw him in the Seine. Not that they would ever do that but still- he could worry.

Alya rolled her eyes “Stop scaring him Nino. We just stay over at someone's house and go out for drinks and a movie some Friday's.” She closed her messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder. “You should join us if you're not busy. It's fun.” She nudged Nino and nodded towards the door.

Nino picked up his jacket and followed her, stopping by Adrien and patting him on the back. “Nice to have you here. You aren't as stuck up as thought, you're pretty cool.”

“Uh, thanks.”

Nino laughed and called goodbye to Marinette before following his girlfriend out the door.

Adrien looked around. He _should_ leave. But he would give anything to just stay away from home for just a few more minutes. At the sound of conversation in the kitchen, he decided to go help Marinette and Nathanaël clean up. He pushed open the door, Marinette hauling a 50 pound bag of flour over her shoulder.

“Can I help?” He asked.

She yelped, dropping the bag with a grand thump and turning to look at him. Her face was red and she tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Sorry, I didn't see you.”

“It’s my fault don't apologize.” He walked closer. “Let me help.”

He started to pick it up for her, but a hand pushed him off slowly. He looked up at Nathanaël who picked up the bag and opened the pantry. “I got it.” He said shortly, while he stored it on a shelf. Adrien knitted his eyes brows and watched the red head. He turned to Marinette.

“Can I ask you something?” He wasn't sure if Marinette had any clue why her friend seemed to hate him, he just hoped she knew how to fix it.

She nodded and let him lead her over by the counter. He scratched his head and looked back. He didn't want to offend her. Or accuse Nathanaël or anything. He hated being hated.

“Does Nathanaël – do you know why he doesn't like me?” He asked her. She set her lips in a soft pout like she did when she was thinking. He didn't know how he knew that, but he was very sure it was cute. _What?_ _Since when did I find her cute?_ He thought. Adrien shook the thought out of his head, mostly because he was almost sure the answer was always.

“Nath is shy. He has a hard time opening and warming up to people. He’ll get around to liking you, I wouldn't worry.” He noticed again that she refused to look at him when she spoke. He was beginning to think even _Marinette_ didn't like him. And he wouldn't have that.

“Okay… As long as that's all.” When she looked at him to nod, he flashed her a smile, which just made her avert her eyes as her face bloomed with color.

_Merde 1,_ he thought.

“Well, I had fun today. You're a good boss Marinette.” He let his mouth quirk up and she smiled back. His heart skipped just the smallest bit.

“And you're a good employee.” She stuck out her hand to shake his. He laughed and shook it.

“See you tomorrow?” He still held her hand.

“As early as I did today?” Still holding it.

“I won't bother you that early again don't worry.” It probably wasn't polite to just grip someone's hand for this long. Though it was hard not to notice how soft her hands were. She must moisturize, and drink water. What was he thinking? What were they even talking about again?

“It was no problem, I like the company.” She hadn’t moved her hand, he took that as a good sign.

He smiled and nodded “Well I'll see you then.” He pulled his hand away and she waved.

“See you.”

He headed back out of the kitchen and shouldered his bag, making his way out on the street. His head was spinning. His stomach untwisted from the knot it had somehow got itself into. He needed to get home and lay down, no matter how much he dreaded going back. He had a keen feeling that he would not go long without his father finding out about his job. But at the moment, he realized he didn't really care.

* * *

 

Marinette bounded upstairs, flopping on her bed and staring up at her ceiling in wonder. _Adrien._ The man was a force of nature. A beautiful, strong, smooth-handed force of nature. It had been one day. She'd only really known him one day. And here he was, being perfect and handsome. She'd had small doubts when she saw that his crowd consisted of Chloé and Sabrina, but she couldn't imagine why those doubts had any merit now.

She sat up after taking much needed deep breaths, and fed Tikki, her head in the clouds. She scratched behind the hamsters ears and signed.

“I like him Tikki. How long has it been since I've actually _liked_ someone?” She didn't expect the animal to answer, but she had conversations with Tikki all the time. Even if they were all one-sided.

Her phone buzzed on the counter and she picked it up.

“Plagg.” She answered.

She heard Chat’s laugh on the end of the line. “What?”

“You needed a name for your cat… I vote Plagg.”

She picked Tikki up out of her cage and set her in her lap. She brushed back Tikki’s fur and continued feeding her.

“How the hell did you come up with that?”

“It's actually a really funny story.” She smiled and sat back. “So I came up with Tikki because of some random thing a kid saw right?”

“Well that's what you told me, yes.”

“Exactly, so the first thing I saw when we were talking is my design book filled with clothes. But that's not exactly the greatest name.”

“Horrible, actually. But go on.”

“So I just looked up the word clothes in all these different languages and finally found Plagg. It's Swedish for garment but it's close enough.” She sighed end blew hair out of her face. She was pretty impressed with her efforts of naming Adrien’s cat. But the story seemed underwhelming now that she had told it. She picked up Tikki and sat her in her crate as she listened to Chat laugh on the other line.

“Oh Bugaboo, I love you.”

Marinette stopped in her tracks. She closed Tikki's cage and frowned at her phone. Chats laughter had quieted as he waited for her response. _Think, Marinette. You can't just say nothing._ Maybe he did just intend it in a friend way. Or maybe he didn't.

“What? Sorry I was putting Tikki in her cage I didn't catch that.” She was a horrible person.

“Nothing. Hey lady I have to get going anyway.”

Marinette frowned. She'd upset him and she knew it. It was late as well, where could he possibly have to go?

“But we just got on the phone. And it's late.” She protested. He better have a better reason for hanging up that didn’t involve her slight rejection. She was beginning to feel even worse.

“I know but it's urgent. Bye Bugaboo.”

“Bye.” The call was still active. “Be-safe-chat-love-you-too.” She hung up and took a deep breath. She probably shouldn't have said that. But maybe it was starting to be true. Maybe.

* * *

 

**Chat Noir**

[now]

(1 attachment)

It was a silver collar.

_Plagg_

_If lost return to Chat_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - shit  
> lol merde sounds better  
> find me and annoy me on tumblr: @chatastic-ladybug


End file.
